Man in Memories
by Ninja-edit
Summary: Retelling Benizakura Arc versi saya. Di saat kegelapan menjadi sempurna, saat itulah titik cahaya akan nampak. Bagaikan ngengat yang terpesona dengan lampu neon kota, ia hampiri walau paham yang menantinya di ujung sana tak lebih dari kehampaan yang pekat
1. Act 1

**Judul: **Man in Memories

**Fandom:** Gintama

**Disclaimer:** Hideaki Sorachi

**Genre:** Crime

**Rating:** T

**Charas:** Okada Nizou & Takasugi Shinsuke

**WARNING: **Possible OOC-ness, Two-shot

**NOTE: **Mengambil setting ketika Benizakura Arc, sebelum Itou Arc di fic Gintama saya yang lain (I untuk Idealisme)

Bisa dibilang fic ini adalah retelling dari Benizakura Arc, dalam versi gubahan oleh saya dan disajikan dalam bentuk kepingan penggalan adegan.. (lagi demen gaya nulis begini) Maap kalo bikin bingung atau semacamnya, ego saya lagi maunya bikin fic model begini v_v *headdesks*

Ch 1 & 2 berada pada time-line yang sama. Ch 3 nanti penutupnya :)

Please enjoy..

* * *

**Man in Memories**

**

* * *

**

.

Pernahkah kau perhatikan ngengat di malam hari?

Mengepakkan sayap tipisnya ia melayang di udara yang dingin, menembus kegelapan malam.

Apa yang ia cari?

Cahaya yang berkerlip samar dari lampu neon kota.

.

* * *

"Nizou."

Nizou mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedikit, tak menyahut.

"Hei! Mana jawabanmu?" suara gadis pirang yang memekik itu kembali mengusik gendang telinga Nizou.

Nizou mengusap katana panjangnya dengan tenang, masih membungkam.

"Ni—"

"Takasugi-sama memanggilmu," sebuah suara lain memotong ucapan sang gadis pirang beryukata merah muda itu. Kali ini suara seorang laki-laki.

Nizou melirik sedikit, "Kenapa tidak dia saja yang kemari?" timpalnya tak acuh.

"Berani sekali kau—!"

"Beliau sedang menunggu di ruang bangau bersama Bansai," lagi-lagi laki-laki dengan air muka datar itu menyela sang gadis.

Dengan satu decakan keras, Nizou bangkit berdiri dan perlahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar ruang aula itu. Meninggalkan kedua rekannya yang masih mematung di atas keset pintu raksasa itu.

"Kijima, berhati-hatilah dalam berbicara. Seorang gadis tidak sepantasnya berteriak-teriak seperti barusan itu," sang pria bermuka datar kembali membuka suaranya setelah Nizou hilang dari pandangan.

"Tsk. Aku benci tingkah sok _gentleman_-mu itu, Takechi. Tapi aku lebih benci pada si Nizou itu," gadis beryukata seksi yang dipanggil Kijima itu mendengus ke arah berlalunya Nizou sesaat sebelumnya.

"Jangan khawatir, jika soal membenci laki-laki itu, aku juga tidak berbeda denganmu," Takechi melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah aula. "Tapi tak perlu diragukan lagi kemampuan berpedangnya. Coba kau lihat, menebas dalam satu sabetan dan tujuh orang langsung terpenggal tepat di leher."

Kijima menatap ke arah yang tengah dipandangi Takechi. Genangan darah di lantai menjadi alas dingin bagi tujuh mayat pria tak dikenal yang terkulai terpotong-potong di atasnya.

"Takasugi-sama tidak suka pembantaian yang tidak perlu. Yang begini hanya membuat masalah yang tidak perlu bagi kita. Apa si Nizou itu tidak mengerti?" Kijima menggeram.

"Jangan khawatir. Selama dia masih berguna, maka Kiheitai akan menggunakannya. Ketika ia tidak dibutuhkan lagi, Takasugi-sama pasti akan menyuruh salah satu di antara kita untuk menghabisinya," Takechi menyeringai samar.

Kijima menelan ludah.

"Kenapa? Kau takut, Kijima?"

"Sembarangan! Aku…Aku hanya berpikir! Yah, paling-paling si Bansai yang dapat jatah menyenangkan itu," sungut Kijima.

"Aku tidak habis pikir. Bukan hanya pada Nizou, kau juga bersikap seolah membenci Bansai. Jangan-jangan kau juga benci padaku?" Takechi berujar datar.

"Huh! Selain Takasugi-sama, semua laki-laki dalam pasukan Kiheitai ini payah.

.

* * *

Nizou melangkah menyusuri lorong temaram yang diterangi lentera dan lilin di sepanjang jalannya. Di kanan-kirinya para penjaga berdiri tegap berjejer hingga ke depan sebuah ruangan.

Samar-samar suara petikan senar shamisen bergaung di telinganya. Tak salah lagi. Alunan melodi memuakkan ini. Kawakami Bansai—pikirnya.

Sampai di hadapan pintu geser bercorak bangau, Nizou menggeser pintu itu tanpa sedikitpun niat bersopan santun.

"Kau memanggil?" ujarnya ketika daun pintu terbuka lebar, dan menampakkan sesosok bayangan pria berkimono magenta bercorak kupu-kupu keemasan di ujung ruangan.

Petikan shamisen terhenti di tengah nada yang mengambang di udara. Nizou melirik pada sosok lain berbalut pakaian serba biru yang tengah duduk bersila di atas tatami memegang shamisen itu, dengan sudut matanya.

"Kalau kau memanggilku untuk mendengarkan lagu murahan Bansai atau semacamnya, kukatakan saja, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik," Nizou menatap tajam pada sang pemetik shamisen yang dipanggil Bansai itu.

Bansai tak menghiraukan cemoohannya. Nizou mendecak secara imajinatif.

"Kudengar kau membawa orang lagi ke dalam kapal diam-diam," suara tenang namun karismatik yang menyeruak dari ujung ruangan mengalihkan perhatian Nizou.

Nizou mengangkat bahu, "Mau bagaimana lagi, darahku bergolak panas kalau tidak membantai selama berhari-hari," ujarnya tanpa rasa penyesalan sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu….mau coba sesuatu yang lebih menarik?" sosok berkimono magenta itu mengepulkan pipa tembakaunya perlahan.

Nizou mengerutkan keningnya. Ia sudah siap menerima ceramah tentang betapa berbahayanya melakukan penculikan atas warga Edo untuk kemudian dibantai di dalam kapal pesiar Kiheitai. Sama sekali tak terpikir pimpinannya itu malah akan menawarinya sesuatu.

Menatap bola mata pimpinannya itu dalam-dalam, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang besar yang akan terjadi. Pecahan kaca hitam itu berkilat dengan suatu gairah terselubung. Sebelah matanya dibalut perban, namun ia tahu bahwa bola mata itu menampakkan refleksi yang sama dengan yang satunya. Kegilaan.

Saat-saat dimana seorang Takasugi Shinsuke mengisap pipa tembakaunya sembari menikmati cahaya bulan di balik bingkai jendela oval-nya, adalah penantian terhadap pertunjukan dalam festival yang disukainya.

"Bansai," Takasugi memberi kode pada Bansai yang masih terduduk di atas tatami.

Dengan sigap, Bansai beranjak berdiri. Menghampiri sebuah pintu geser lain di dinding samping ruangan. Membukanya nyaris tanpa suara, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang diselubungi kain beludru berwarna merah pekat dengan sulaman naga emas di permukaannya.

Nizou mengerutkan keningnya.

"Benizakura," Takasugi menarik sudut bibirnya.

.

* * *

"Takasugi-sama!" Kijima setengah berteriak. "K-Kenapa… Kenapa Nizou? Dia itu berbahaya! Bukan tak mungkin dia malah mengkhianati kita. Tapi Anda malah memberikan Benizakura padanya. Kenapa?"

"Kijima, tenanglah. Aku juga tidak berbeda denganmu, merasa kesal karena orang macam Nizou yang diberi kepercayaan oleh Takasugi-sama, tapi kita tidak boleh berteriak-teriak di lorong. Sangat tidak sopan."

"Diam kau, Takechi! Aku sedang bicara pada Takasugi-sama!" tandas Kijima yang masih dibalut amarah.

Sebuah siulan mengalihkan perhatian Kijima dan Takechi. "Apa cuma segitu saja rasa percaya kalian terhadap keputusan Takasugi-sama?"

"Bansai…" Kijima mengepalkan tangannya. Menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya geram.

"Kijima, Takechi," sebuah suara karismatik menyeruak tensi menyesakkan di antara ketiga samurai itu.

Kijima menatap Takasugi dengan penuh pengharapan atas penjelasan dari junjungannya itu.

"Tempat yang paling sesuai bagi Nizou adalah medan pertempuran yang berhujan darah…" Takasugi menatap pemandangan tengah kota yang terang dengan kerlipan lampu neon warna-warni, di balik kaca jendela besar di samping lorong temaram itu.

Kijima mengerutkan keningnya, namun tak berkata-kata lagi ketika detik berikutnya Takasugi melangkahkan kakinya menjauh darinya.

"Bansai," kini Kijima menatap ke arah yang dipandangi Takasugi sesaat sebelumnya. "Pedang macam apa…Benizakura itu sebenarnya?"

Bansai menyandarkan tubuhnya di bingkai jendela di belakangnya dan melipat kedua tanagnnya di dada. Melirik pada pemandangan kota yang sama yang tengah dipandangi Kijima di belakangnya.

"Sesuatu…yang hanya diperuntukkan bagi Hitokiri Nizou."

.

* * *

"Katsura Kotarou? Benar-benar…Katsura Kotarou?" suara Kijima sedikit bergetar.

"Bansai, apa hal ini sudah sampai di telinga Takasugi-sama?" Takechi menoleh cepat ke arah Bansai sang pembawa berita mengejutkan.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada kalian jika belum kukatakan pada Shinsuke," Bansai menjawab nyaris tanpa emosi. Raut mukanya dengan sempurna tertutupi oleh kacamata goggle biru gelapnya.

"Nizou sudah keterlaluan. Habis sudah nyawanya…" Takechi menghela napasnya.

"Hm? Kenapa aku mendapat kesan bahwa kau berpikir Shinsuke marah besar?" Bansai mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedikit.

Kijima mengibaskan tangannya di udara, "Apa otakmu tumpul? Jika kita bermusuhan terang-terangan dengan kelompok Jouishishi sekarang, semua rencana Takasugi-sama bisa hancur berantakan! Si goblok Nizou itu malah buat kekacauan dan _main-main _dengan Katsura Kotarou! Katsura Kotarou yang _itu_! Apa dia sudah gila?"

"Kijima, perhatikan ucapanmu. Seorang gadis tidak sepantasnya bicara kasar seperti itu, dalam situasi seperti apapun," celetuk Takechi menepuk pundak Kijima, masih dengan gaya bicaranya yang datar.

"Persetan! Pokoknya, kalau kita mendapat serangan dari komplotan anak buah Katsura, bisa-bisa pemerintah mencium keberadaan kita di teluk Edo ini! Shinsengumi saja sudah cukup merepotkan, apalagi ditambah kelompok Jouishishi! Dan jangan sentuh aku walau dengan ujung jarimu sekalipun, brengsek!" Kijima menepis tangan Takechi di pundaknya.

"Kau tahu, dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu, tidak heran Takasugi-sama memasukkanmu ke dalam Kiheitai. Kurasa beliau sama sekali tidak menganggapmu perempuan," timpal Takechi lagi yang disambut letusan senapan mesin di udara.

Pertengkaran rutin di markas Kiheitai itu sudah menjadi santapan Bansai sehari-hari. Tanpa mengindahkan kedua rekannya yang tengah saling mencela itu, ia bergumam perlahan, "Betulkah hanya karena tidak mau membuat permusuhan yang tidak perlu…?" sangat pelan hingga seolah hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Senyum tipis tersirat samar di wajahnya.

.

* * *

Rasa sakit luar biasa itu kembali menyerang sekujur tubuhnya. Meraung keras, Nizou menekan lengannya erat, berusaha menghentikan rasa sakit yang tak kunjung berhenti menggerogoti tangan kanannya tanpa ampun.

"Kau sudah kembali," sebuah suara yang begitu akrab di telinganya menyeruak.

Nizou sedikit tersentak. Kondisinya saat ini membuatnya tak sadar dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya sama sekali.

Diliriknya sang pemilik suara dengan ekor matanya. Tampak sesosok pemuda berambut hitam berkimono magenta bercorak kupu-kupu emas, tengah bersandar di daun pintu besar beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Hai," ujar Nizou setengah bercanda. Namun suaranya mengkhianatinya. Terdengar erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tampaknya Benizakura mulai menguasai tubuhmu?" sosok berkimono magenta itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Nizou yang masih berjongkok lemas di lantai gudang penuh sarang laba-laba itu.

"Huh. Dalam mimpimu!" Nizou menggeram. "Bukan Benizakura yang akan menguasaiku… Akulah yang akan menguasainya," tambahnya dengan tawa bangga.

"Lalu dengan kewarasanmu itu kau membunuh _dia_? Perlu kuragukan apa kau memang masih waras atau tidak," Takasugi—sosok berbalut kimono magenta itu—melangkah semakin mendekat.

"Jangan buat aku tertawa. Semua yang ada dalam kelompok Kiheitai-mu ini memang tidak ada yang waras, bukan? Shinsuke?" Nizou menyeringai.

Takasugi menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Lalu? Apa kau datang kemari untuk memarahiku karena aku telah membunuh kawan lamamu itu?" Nizou mulai lagi.

Takasugi tak menyahut. Menghentikan langkahnya.

"Rambut panjangnya yang begitu halus itu membuatku ragu, apa betul dia itu laki-laki? Heh, Shinsuke?" Nizou kembali menyeringai. "Tadinya kupotong rambutnya itu sebagai memento bagimu, tapi sudah terlanjur kuberikan pada kawanmu yang satu lagi. Shiroyasha, eh? Apanya yang 'Shiroyasha', dia hanyalah anjing pecundang sekarang. Ah, aku juga sudah menghabisinya, ngomong-ngomong."

Takasugi masih membisu. Menatap Nizou dengan sebelah bola matanya yang menyorot dingin.

"Tindakan gegabahmu itu dapat memancing perhatian pemerintah dan Shinsengumi," setelah tenggelam dalam hening untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya Takasugi angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak takut pada Shinsengumi," tukas Nizou tanpa pikir panjang.

"Tinggal masalah waktu saja hingga kita hancurkan Shinsengumi. Tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat memancing pertarungan yang tidak perlu," Takasugi berujar tenang.

Nizou tak menimpali. Bukannya ia tak mengerti. Ia paham betul bahwa tindakannya membunuh Katsura Kotarou dan Sakata Gintoki akan berpengaruh besar pada gerakan Kiheitai berikutnya.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti, lalu kenapa kau lakukan?" suara Takasugi kembali memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

Nizou membelalakkan matanya. Menyeringai, ia menyahut, "Seperti biasa. Kau paling hebat dalam membaca pikiran orang lain, Shinsuke."

Dalam sekelebat cahaya, bunyi keras dentingan pedang beradu menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Kedua bola mata Nizou terbelalak lebar.

Takasugi menarik pedangnya yang teracung tepat di atas kepala Nizou. Seringai tipis terpatri di wajah tenangnya.

"Benizakura sangat hebat bukan, Nizou?" ujar Takasugi, masih dengan seringai di bibirnya. "Baiklah. Menarilah bersama Benizakura hingga kau puas."

Nizou mengerutkan keningnya. Menatap Takasugi yang menyarungkan katana panjang bergagang violetnya dengan tenang.

"Pada akhirnya pertempuran melawan Zura dan Gintoki pasti tak akan terelakkan. Tak masalah apakah melawan Jouishishi atau Amanto duluan. Pada akhirnya semuanya akan kita habisi. Hanya saja," Takasugi terhenti sejenak, "lain kali jangan pernah bertindak tanpa persetujuanku dulu. Kebebasan yang kuberikan juga punya nilai, Nizou."

Nizou menelan ludah. Kata-kata yang meluncur tenang dari bibir pimpinannya itu seolah kalimat peringatan biasa, namun ia paham benar bahwa hal itu bukanlah suatu gertak sambal belaka. Satu kesalahan berarti mati. Begitulah aturan main dalam Kiheitai.

Membalikkan badannya, Takasugi mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar dari gudang senjata itu. Nizou tak mampu berkata-kata, hanya menatap dalam bisu punggung Takasugi yang menjauh darinya tanpa suara.

Tepat ketika Takasugi mencapai pintu keluar, ia menoleh sedikit pada Nizou di belakangnya.

"Ah, dan satu hal lagi," ujarnya menatap Nizou dari balik celah bahunya. "Jangan pernah sebut _mereka_ sebagai _kawan lamaku_."

Nizou menahan napas.

Menghilang dari pandangan, suara Takasugi terdengar samar namun tajam dan cukup terdengar oleh Nizou, "Hubunganku dengan mereka tidaklah dapat semudah itu dirangkai dalam kata sederhana macam itu."

Nizou mengibaskan Benizakura di tangannya dan menghancurkan tumpukan peti di ujung ruangan.

Erangan penuh amarah bergema membelah malam.

.

* * *

"Katsura Kotarou, lalu Sakata Gintoki. Berikutnya… Sakamoto Tatsuma? Sampai sejauh mana si Nizou itu akan Anda biarkan bertindak sesukanya?" Bansai menyesap cangkir tehnya perlahan.

"Kurasa berita ini belum sampai pada Tatsuma. Jika ia mendengar hal ini, ia pasti sudah datang ke bumi dengan kapal penjelajah galaksinya bersama dengan ratusan tentara untuk membalas dendam," Takasugi mengepulkan asap pipa tembakaunya perlahan. "Mengetahui ada benda asing mendekati atmosfer bumi, pemerintah akan tersadar dan mempersiapkan bala tentara—termasuk para anjing Shinsengumi—untuk menghancurkan kita sekaligus dengan pasukan Tatsuma. Sekali tembak dua burung jatuh."

"Lalu kenapa Anda masih tenang-tenang saja? Pertempuran besar sudah di depan mata. Dan ini semua gara-gara si Nizou itu," Bansai tak menyembunyikan raut muka tak senangnya.

Takasugi menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, "Walaupun tingkahmu biasa saja di hadapan Kijima dan Takechi, rupanya kaulah yang paling tidak tahan dengan tingkah Nizou."

Bansai tak membantah. Menelan ludahnya.

"Hei, Bansai," Takasugi mengisap pipa tembakaunya dengan santai. "Apa kau pikir Zura dan Gintoki benar-benar sudah mati?" lanjutnya dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Kedua kelopak mata Bansai terbelalak lebar.

.

.

**TBC **

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**End Note:**

Kiheitai butuh lebih banyak screentime! :O

(…totally a useless author's note)

.

**Trivia:**

Anggota Kiheitai terkadang memanggil Takasugi dengan sebutan Takasugi-sama, Shinsuke-sama, atau Shinsuke saja.

.

**Keterangan:**

**Tsujigiri: **Pembantaian secara random dengan tujuan mencoba ketajaman pedang baru

**Hitokiri: **Assassin (Pembantai)


	2. Act 2

**Judul:** Man in Memories

**Fandom:** Gintama

**Disclaimer:** Hideaki Sorachi

**Genre:** Crime

**Rating: **T

**Charas:** Okada Nizou & Takasugi Shinsuke

**WARNING: **Possible OOC-ness

**NOTE: **Bagi yang tahan baca fic model begini dan tetep baca ampe sini, saya haturkan terima kasih.. *tabur bunga*

Well, enjoy..

* * *

**Man in Memories**

**

* * *

**

.

Pernahkah kau perhatikan ngengat di malam hari?

Mengepakkan sayap tipisnya ia melayang di udara yang dingin, menembus kegelapan malam.

Apa yang ia cari?

Cahaya yang berkerlip samar dari lampu neon kota.

.

* * *

Orang bilang dunia ini terbentuk dari mimpi yang menghampar luas di bumi. Harapan yang bermanifestasi menjadi impian, untuk kemudian bermetamorfosis menjadi kekuatan.

Atau paling tidak, itulah yang tertanam dalam benak Nizou. Deretan kata tanpa makna.

.

.

"_Kasus pembunuhan berantai yang dilaporkan hingga saat ini telah mencapai sembilan korban. Lima di antaranya adalah dari golongan Jouishishi, sementara empat lainnya adalah warga sekitar. Perkiraan hingga saat ini adalah 'Tsujigiri'. Tempat kejadian selalu di sekitar sungai Kanda, terutama di jembatan Mishima. _

"_Dari saksi mata yang melihat dari kejauhan, yang bersangktuan melaporkan bahwa pelakunya adalah seorang pria setengah baya yang mengenakan kacamata berwarna gelap dan berambut kelabu. Di tangannya terlihat sebilah pedang panjang berwarna kemerahan yang memantulkan cahaya rembulan tengah malam. Saat ini—"_

Nizou mematikan layar televisi di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya terentang di sandaran sofa merah pekatnya, sementara kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

Senandung lagu klasik yang bergema di udara dari piringan hitam di atas meja kopi di sebelah sofa empuknya, menjadi satu-satunya tanda kehidupan dalam ruangan lengang itu.

"Bukan merah," tiba-tiba ia memecah keheningan dengan suara beratnya. "Ungu. Warna yang paling disukai oleh _dia_."

Suaranya yang rendah tersapu angin malam yang menerobos masuk di antara celah kusen jendela.

Hening kembali menyesap untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian ia bangkit perlahan dari tempatnya duduk dan meraih sebilah pedang panjang yang teronggok di pinggiran sofanya.

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah terseret, ia meninggalkan ruangan dengan bunyi derit daun pintu.

.

* * *

Jalanan gelap bukan lagi pemandangan asing baginya. Bahkan boleh dikatakan, tempat baginya memang jalanan yang gelap dan dingin itu sendiri. Baik dulu maupun sekarang.

Bunyi kepakan sayap tipis tertangkap telinga Nizou yang super sensitif di malam tanpa bulan seperti ini. Perlahan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, mencari sumber suara.

Seekor ngengat terbang rendah melewatinya.

Nizou menatap ngengat keemasan yang kini melayang semakin tinggi itu menjauh darinya. Yang dituju ngengat itu adalah cahaya lampu neon jalan yang berkerlip samar.

Tampak terbuai oleh pesona cahaya, ngengat itu menari mengelilingi kap lampu neon dan sesekali hinggap di permukaan kaca neon putih terang itu.

"Malaaam~ berhujan~ mau dibawa kemana~~?" sebuah suara yang terdengar tidak koheren menyeruak keheningan malam.

Nizou terhenti dari langkahnya.

"Hik. Malaaam~ Meraaah~" suara itu kembali terdengar semakin jelas. Dari persimpangan jalan beberapa meter di depan Nizou.

Tampak sekelebat cahaya membayang di permukaan tanah dalam detik berikutnya, diikuti oleh sesosok pria yang berjalan lunglai menenteng lampion di tangannya. Dari bau sake yang tercium pekat, juga dari gerak-gerik sang pria tak dikenal, dapat disimpulkan bahwa pria itu mabuk berat.

"Hm? Siapa kau, hik," pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Nizou dengan pandangan mata kaburnya.

Nizou tak menyahut.

"Hei kauu~ hik. Hati-hati…di sekitar jembatan Mishima ada Tsujigiri setiap menjelang tengah malam. Hik."

Nizou menarik sudut bibirnya, "Hoo? Kalau begitu kenapa kau malah berkeliaran di sini?" ia membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"Ng? Aku? Aku hik? Aku tidak takuuut~ Hik."

Dengan kalimat terakhirnya itu sang pria asing membalikkan badannya memunggungi Nizou, mulai melangkah pergi. Senandung tak koheren kembali meluncur dari ujung lidahnya.

"Merah~ mau dibawa kemana~?"

Tanpa suara Nizou mengendap di belakangnya. Sebilah katana dingin di tangannya tampak seperti logam hitam pekat.

"Malam…hik berhujaaan. Hik. Daraaah."

Satu meter jarak antara ia dan sang calon korbannya itu kini, dan ia mulai mengayunkan katana di tangannya.

"Mau dibawa kemanaaaa—"

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang tidak takut pada Hitokiri Nizou," Nizou menyeringai di sudut bibirnya dan menukikkan tajam katana panjangnya tepat ke leher pria malang itu.

"—nyawamuuu—"

CRASH

Cairan kental merah pekat berbau amis semerbak memenuhi atmosfer udara. Suara ambruknya tubuh tambun dan benda bulat yang terbentur ke dinding pemukiman penduduk menjadi penutup dari lantunan melodi derasnya aliran liquid hangat yang menghambur kencang dari sosok di bawah kaki Nizou.

Menatap sosok tanpa kepala itu, Nizou membisu untuk beberapa saat.

"Nyawaku? Akan dibawa iblis."

Awan gelap yang menghalangi bulan tersibak perlahan. Sinarnya yang terang membiaskan cahaya ungu yang berkilau dari pedang besi di tangannya.

.

* * *

"Oi, Nizou! Apa isi tempurung kepalamu itu kosong? Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu ya, kau seenaknya saja membantai orang di sana-sini asal-asalan hanya untuk menguji Benizakura, apa kau tidak memikirkan konsekuensinya? Jika Takasugi-sama—"

"Tutup mulutmu, betina," Nizou melirik dengan sudut matanya.

"Apa katamu? Berani sekali kau berkata begitu pada seorang keturunan Kijima sepertiku!" Kijima meencabut senapan mesinnya dari sarung pistol di pinggangnya.

"Mari kita hentikan sampai di sini," suara lain menyeruak sebelum menyarangkan pukulan di tengkuk Kijima dengan keras.

"Ukh! Ta-Takechii kau…." terkulai ambruk di lantai, Kijima menggigit bibirnya dalam amarah tak terbendung, sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya menipis dan lenyap.

"Hm, ini bukan gayaku untuk melakukan kekerasan pada wanita. Tapi membiarkan kedua rekanku berkelahi juga bukan sikap seorang _gentleman_," Takechi berbungkuk dan membopong Kijima.

"Hati-hati dengan kata-katamu, babi busuk," suara rendah Nizou kembali bergema di udara. "Kau tak ada bedanya dengan perempuan jalang itu. Jangan samakan aku dengan makhluk berderajat rendah seperti kalian," ujarnya pelan dan penuh penekanan.

Ujung alis Takechi berkedut. Namun dengan tenang ia menyunggingkan senyum, "Bukan berarti aku senang memiliki rekan sepertimu ataupun Kijima. Tapi sebaiknya kau ingat kembali untuk apa kita berada di sini dan kenapa kita berada di sini. Takasugi-sama tidak akan senang melihat Kiheitai terpecah karena konflik internal yang sebetulnya bisa diselesaikan baik-baik dengan kepala dingin."

Nizou mendecak, "Aku muak dengan gaya bicara sopan dengan senyum palsumu itu. Kelak pasti kutebas lehermu hingga tak bisa bicara omong kosong lagi," ia beranjak melangkahkan kakinya. "Juga si betina itu."

.

* * *

_Jika ada hal yang membuatmu tidak senang, musnahkan._

Ajaran yang terpatri dalam benak Nizou semenjak dirinya kanak-kanak.

Orang tua yang datang menjelang petang, membawa sekantung uang dengan bau amis mengambang di udara.

_Nizou, malam ini kita akan makan malam enak._

.

Bagi dirinya yang hanya mengenal cara untuk menghancurkan, Kiheitai adalah sebuah kesalahan.

.

_Jika ada hal yang kau inginkan, rampaslah._

Bunyi remukan tulang yang bersahut-sahutan bergaung menyusup selaput gendang telinganya.

_Nizou, hari ini kau dapat apa?_

.

Bagi dirinya yang hanya mengenal cara untuk merebut, Kiheitai adalah suatu kesalahan baginya.

.

* * *

"Apa kau merasa puas dengan hal kecil seperti ini?"

Sebaris kata-kata yang terucap dengan sangat tenang. Meluncur keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang menyunggingkan senyum samar.

Kimono magenta bercorak kupu-kupu emas melambai dimainkan angin malam, membiaskan cahaya bulan penuh yang tergantung hening di langit kelam.

Rambut hitam pekatnya berdesir perlahan diterpa angin sepoi, membuat helaian rambut yang menutupi sebelah matanya menari perlahan. Tampak balutan perban putih tersembul di balik rambut yang menutupi mata kirinya.

Tanpa sanggup mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari sosok di bawah rembulan itu, Nizou membiarkan mulutnya terkunci rapat.

"Hitokiri Nizou…pembantai dari klan Okada yang turun-temurun bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran…"

Bagaikan suatu ilusi, sosok yang bercahaya di tengah kegelapan malam itu kembali mendendangkan suara _baritone_-nya yang lembut dan renyah.

"Biar kuperlihatkan padamu. Festival besar yang akan menghancurkan segalanya."

Hanya dengan tiga baris kalimat di malam senyap, jiwa Nizou terbelenggu dalam pengabdian absolut tanpa logika.

.

* * *

Namun Kiheitai adalah kesalahan baginya.

Ia tak lagi dapat sesukanya memusnahkan yang tak disukainya, tak lagi dapat sesukanya merampas yang diinginkannya.

Kebebasan yang diberikan Takasugi kepadanya dibayarkan dengan kesetiaannya pada Kiheitai.

Persetan dengan Kiheitai.

Yang ia pikirkan bukan Kiheitai. Yang ingin ia jaga bukan Kiheitai. Yang ingin ia dapatkan bukan Kiheitai.

.

.

Bunyi sirine polisi bergema membelah malam.

Nizou terhenyak dari lamunannya.

Semenjak ia menggunakan Benizakura, pedang itu kerap kali meminta kurban. Seolah dapat ia rasakan denyut kehidupan dari pedang dalam genggamannya itu. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, pedang itu bergetar merajuk minta dimandikan dengan darah segar.

Yang mengusik Nizou adalah kenyataan bahwa pedang itu membawa bayang-bayang masa lalu kembali dalam ingatannya. Memproyeksikan hal-hal yang membuatnya mual dan tidak tahan. Membuat kepalanya berdenyut keras seperti hendak meledak.

Ia tidak tahu lagi mana yang masa lalu dan masa kini. Segala yang ada di sekitarnya bagaikan ada dan tiada.

"Itu dia! Kejar!" bunyi teriakan dan derap langkah rombongan orang berbalut seragam polisi kota tampak mendekat ke arahnya di kejauhan.

Menegakkan badannya, Nizou mengibaskan pedang hitam bercahaya keunguan itu di udara.

Saatnya mandi darah, Benizakura.

.

* * *

"Bansai! Bansai! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan si Nizou itu! Katakan pada Takasugi-sama untuk membuangnya. Kita tidak butuh dia. Kiheitai tidak butuh dia. Bansai!"

"Benizakura ada di tangan Nizou. Silakan lawan saja dia langsung kalau kau mau."

"Kenapa bicaramu seperti tidak peduli begitu, Bansai? Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan tingkah si Nizou itu? Kenapa takut dengan Benizakura? Lagipula jika pedang itu sehebat itu, kenapa Takasugi-sama malah memberikannya pada Nizou? Kenapa kau membiarkannya?"

"Sudah kukatakan. Tidak ada yang lain yang lebih sesuai untuk Benizakura selain Nizou."

"Kenapa begitu? Sebetulnya… Apa Benizakura itu sebenarnya?"

"…"

"Bansai!"

"Iblis dalam hati manusia. Pedang iblis yang akan menggerogoti jiwamu. Mengoyak tubuhmu hingga ke tulang sumsum, meremukkan tulang-belulang di sekujur tubuhmu. Namun yang habis dimakannya adalah jiwa."

"…?"

"Nyawa dan raga adalah hal kedua yang akan dikuasainya setelah ia menghancurkan jiwamu ke dalam ketiadaan yang tak berdasar. Pedang yang merenggut segalanya darimu hingga tak satupun kau miliki lagi bahkan kewarasanmu. Kau hidup, sebagai boneka perang Benizakura. Dengan kata lain, kau akan mati dalam penderitaan setelah menggunakan Benizakura."

"!"

.

* * *

Ketika kegelapan yang teramat pekat membelenggumu dengan begitu kuat hingga kau rasakan tubuhmu membeku dalam dinginnya kehampaan, pada saat itulah titik cahaya akan hadir.

Kegelapan yang sempurna yang melahirkan cahaya.

Dongeng tak nyata pengantar tidur bagi Nizou kecil, yang selalu dipaparkan oleh ibunya di atas dipan tanpa kasur di malam yang dingin menggigit kulit.

"_Kelak, sesuatu yang menyenangkan akan tiba, sekalipun jalan yang kita lalui penuh derita."_

Dan yang ditemukannya dalam penantian tiada akhirnya adalah kupu-kupu emas yang terpeta di permukaan kimono magenta. Takasugi Shinsuke.

Bukan hal yang menyenangkan yang seperti ibunya pernah janjikan kepadanya. Bukan pula sinar terang yang membuatnya merasa hangat.

Sinar yang begitu kecil, bagaikan sebuah titik cahaya tanpa pelita. Namun dalam kegelapan yang pekat dan tanpa dasar ini, cahaya itu terlihat begitu terang. Walaupun kecil dan jauh, namun cahaya itu ada. Bersinar dengan kuat di ujung sana. Hawa dingin tidak sama sekali mengalihkan pandangannya dari cahaya itu.

Bagaikan ngengat yang berkerumun di sekitar cahaya lampu neon kota, bermacam-macam orang menyerahkan pedangnya bagi cahaya pijar itu. Mempersembahkan jiwa dan raga, seolah terhipnotis oleh cahaya memabukkan yang membuat mereka silau oleh cahaya yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Bermacam-macam orang berkumpul di sekelilingnya, melangkah bersamanya menuju lorong bercahaya yang ada di ujung sana.

Walau semuanya paham benar. Bahwa yang ada di ujung sana pun bukanlah kebahagiaan yang menyenangkan dan penuh tawa canda. Melainkan kehampaan.

.

* * *

"Katsura Kotarou, benar?" Nizou menyeringai lebar.

"Siapa kau?" pemuda berambut panjang yang berdiri membelakanginya tak jauh darinya itu mencondongkan gagang pedangnya, siap mencabutnya kapan saja.

"Hitokiri Nizou. Pencabut nyawamu."

.

.

Darah mengalir deras merembes di permukaan kimono biru tua dan menggenangi lantai jembatan.

Nizou mengangkat pedang di tangannya—yang sudah tak nampak seperti sebilah pedang lagi—dengan seringai puas di bibirnya.

"Zura sudah mati. Berikutnya Gintoki."

.

* * *

"Pertarungan yang hanya memakan waktu kurang dari lima belas menit itu dimenangkan mutlak oleh Nizou, bukan, Benizakura. Dari yang kudengar dari percakapan Nizou dengan Gintoki, sepertinya isu bahwa Nizou telah membunuh Katsura Kotarou malam sebelumnya itu benar.

"Nizou menggengam sejumput rambut panjang yang diikat, dan mengaku bahwa itu rambut Katsura yang dipotongnya. Gintoki marah besar dan langsung menyerang Nizou tanpa basa-basi. Dan seperti yang telah kukatakan, diakhiri dengan kekalahan dan kematian Gintoki."

Takasugi menyesap sake dingin dari cawan keramik di tangannya perlahan. Mendengarkan dengan seksama laporan yang disampaikan tangan kanannya itu.

"Bunyi sirine polisi berkumandang sejenak kemudian, dan Nizou meninggalkan mayat Gintoki begitu saja di pinggir sungai sambil tertawa puas. Aku langsung menarik diri ketika melihat beberapa orang dari Shinsengumi muncul di lokasi," Bansai mengakhiri laporannya.

Takasugi tak menimpali untuk beberapa saat. Kedua kelopak matanya terkatup rapat. Bibir tipisnya menyesap sake perlahan.

Bansai menelan ludah. Ia tahu benar, berita ini sungguh tak menyenangkan bagi pimpinannya itu. Walaupun berada di pihak yang berseberangan, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa masa lalu antara Takasugi, Gintoki, dan Katsura itu tetaplah ada di sana. Membeku dalam ingatan yang terkunci rapat jauh dalam diri Takasugi.

Ia tahu benar bahwa bukan perasaan tidak tega atau belas kasihan yang melingkupi jiwa Takasugi terhadap mantan rekan-rekan seperjuangannya itu. Melainkan sesuatu yang lebih kompleks, yang ia tak paham.

Sekalipun Takasugi pandai melihat jauh ke dalam diri manusia, namun tak ada seorang pun yang sanggup meneropong isi hatinya sendiri. Berusaha memecahkannya pun percuma saja, semuanya lenyap di ujung teka-teki tanpa sisi lubang kunci.

"Bagaimana peranan Shinsengumi dalam kasus ini?" setelah beberapa saat diam dalam hening, Takasugi mulai membuka suaranya.

"Kepolisian belum punya bukti bahwa kejadian Tsujigiri ini ada hubungannya dengan gerakan Joui. Jadi tidak ada campur tangan dari Shinsengumi. Yang mengusut kasus ini hanyalah polisi kota biasa," Bansai berujar lancar.

"Hm, itu bagus," timpal Takasugi kembali menyesap sake dinginnya.

Bansai menatap pimpinannya itu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Bagaimana selanjutnya? Apa Nizou akan dibiarkan begitu saja dengan tingkah tak terkendalinya?"

Hening sejenak sebelum Takasugi kembali menjawab dengan tenang, "Aku akan menemuinya nanti," dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Act 3

**Judul:** Man in Memories

**Fandom:** Gintama

**Disclaimer:** Hideaki Sorachi

**Genre:** Crime

**Rating: **T

**Charas:** Okada Nizou & Takasugi Shinsuke (nama Nizou ga ada di list FFN orz)

**WARNING: **Possible OOC-ness

**NOTE: **Last installment!

* * *

**Man in Memories**

**

* * *

**

.

_Pernahkah kau perhatikan ngengat di malam hari?_

_Mengepakkan sayap tipisnya ia melayang di udara yang dingin, menembus kegelapan malam. _

_Apa yang ia cari?_

_Cahaya yang berkerlip samar dari lampu neon kota._

.

.

.

Suara dentangan pedang yang beradu terdengar membahana. Hamparan langit yang biru cerah menjadi latar pertunjukan pertarungan dua orang samurai yang mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka di ujung pedang dalam genggaman.

Satu seorang samurai berambut perak yang telah menanggalkan pedang besinya di hari yang sudah lama berlalu—namun kini kembali memegang pedang besi yang teracung pada samurai yang satunya.

Yang satunya lagi adalah samurai tanpa indera pengelihatan, yang mengacungkan pedang iblis yang bersinar keunguan di tangannya.

Dan kemudian… yang tengah asyik menikmati pertunjukan dua samurai dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya, tak lain adalah Takasugi Shinsuke.

"Lihat di atas sana, Zura," Takasugi menarik sudut bibirnya lebih lebar. Kepalanya menengadah ke arah atap Battle Ship-nya yang melayang di atas Edo.

Katsura Kotarou tak menimpali, melayangkan pandangannya pada arah yang ditunjukkan Takasugi dengan gestur tubuhnya.

Di sana, di atap genting Battle Ship Kiheitai, Sakata Gintoki dan Okada Nizou tengah bertarung mati-matian.

Kedua kepingan gelap Katsura menatap pedang keunguan di tangan Nizou lekat. Sesuatu menghampiri kesadarannya hingga ia angkat bicara, "Itu… pedang macam apa itu?"

Takasugi melirik sedikit pada Katsura, masih dengan seringai di bibirnya, "Kau tahu kenapa kau bisa kalah melawan Nizou, Zura? Karena ia menggunakan Benizakura."

"Benizakura…" Katsura menggulirkan nama itu dari mulutnya. Sesuatu dari nama itu terasa mempesona… sekaligus berbahaya.

"Tidak ada orang yang selamat jika berhadapan dengan Benizakura. Kau beruntung karena masih hidup," Takasugi kembali berujar. Tidak ada nada kekecewaan ataupun sanjungan di sana.

"Pedang itu bukan benda mati. Dilihat bagaimanapun, itu bukan sebilah pedang," tukas Katsura, tak mengindahkan ucapan Takasugi.

Ia tak asal bicara. Bagaimana tidak, Benizakura yang bersinar keunguan itu lebih tampak seperti benda hidup yang menempel di lengan Nizou. Sulur-sulur dan otot artifisial yang ungu gelap, lengkap dengan besi pedang yang seolah terbuat dari metal hidup—bukan besi.

Takasugi membiarkan angin memainkan helaian rambut hitam pekatnya. Cahaya matahari memantulkan sinarnya hingga membuat rambut gelap itu bersinar keunguan. "Itu memang bukan pedang biasa. Melainkan _pedang iblis_."

"Kau membiarkan benda berbahaya seperti itu berada di tangan anak buahmu?" Katsura menampik cepat.

"Nizou tidak akan mengkhianatiku," Takasugi mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"Bukan itu maksudku," tukas Katsura. "Kau tahu benda berbahaya seperti itu bisa saja membunuh rekanmu itu, dan kau membiarkannya? Tidak bisa dipercaya."

Takasugi mengerjapkan matanya, "Untuk seseorang yang hampir mati ditebas Benizakura di tangan Nizou, kau cukup baik hati untuk peduli pada nyawanya," ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

Katsura terdiam sejenak, sebelum kembali menyahut, "…Aku tidak bicara tentang Nizou. Aku berbicara tentang dirimu."

Takasugi menatapnya tanpa berkata-kata.

"…Aku masih tidak percaya kau tega mengorbankan anak buahmu sendiri seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak seperti Takasugi yang kukenal."

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Takasugi. Bahunya berguncang, dan ia menyelipkan pipa tembakaunya di sela bibirnya dengan seringai lebar, "Kau masih belum banyak belajar, Zura. Aku masih tetap Takasugi Shinsuke yang sama, yang bertempur bersamamu hingga empat tahun lalu."

Katsura tak menimpali.

"Aku hanya… sedikit berubah. Itu saja."

"Perubahan yang menyedihkan," komentar Katsura datar.

"Oh, ya?" Takasugi menanggapi dengan tak acuh. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan seringai khasnya.

Katsura mengencangkan genggamannya pada pedang panjang di tangannya. Sesaat yang lalu ia telah menebas tubuh Takasugi ketika pria itu memotong kostum Elizabeth yang dikenakannya jadi dua.

Benar-benar menebasnya.

Katsura menatap lekat kedua kepingan gelap dalam rongga mata Takasugi. Kepalanya tak dapat berhenti dari bermacam-macam pikiran yang bergumul, dan dadanya tak dapat berhenti dari perasaan yang bergejolak.

Ia _hampir_ saja membunuh kawan lamanya itu. Fakta yang tak dapat dielakkan.

Semanis apapun kata yang dirangkai, sebanyak apapun alasan yang dipersiapkan, kenyataannya adalah ia hampir membunuh sahabatnya sendiri. Sekalipun orang itu tak lagi menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat…

Takasugi duduk dengan santai di atas pinggiran kapal, asyik menonton pertarungan dua samurai di atas genting. Asap samar mengepul dari pipa tembakaunya yang turut menjadi penghias seringai kecilnya.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan keberadaan Katsura di sini—yang dengan jelas menggenggam pedang di tangannya dan dapat menyerangnya kapan saja.

"Takasugi…"

"Lihat, Zura," Takasugi memotong kalimat Katsura. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada dua samurai di atas genting. "Menurutmu siapa yang akan mati? Gintoki? Benizakura?"

Katsura terdiam sejenak. "Kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan anak buahmu."—kau bahkan tidak menyebut namanya sama sekali.

Angin kembali bersemilir, membuat yukata ungu yang dikenakan Takasugi melambai dimainkan angin. Hening sejenak sebelum ia memecah keheningan, "Yang di sana itu bukan Hitokiri Nizou. Dia telah lenyap."

Katsura membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. Terkejut bukan main.

Takasugi menatap Katsura tepat di matanya, berujar dengan setengah berbisik, "Pernahkah kau mendengar kisah ngengat di malam hari yang terbang mencari cahaya lampu neon kota, Zura?"

.

X.X.X

Tubuhnya telah melemah, semakin lemah. Atau semakin kuat? Entahlah…

Nizou tidak tahu lagi.

Yang ia tahu saat ini hanyalah matanya yang buta telah melihat sesuatu yang begitu menyilaukan.

"Sakata… Gintoki…" Nizou berbisik dalam serangan bertubi-tubinya mengayunkan pedang melawan samurai berambut perak itu.

Dalam masa kehidupannya hingga saat ini, yang Nizou lihat adalah dunia yang gelap gulita. Jalan yang dilaluinya adalah jalan gelap yang penuh dengan aroma amis darah kental yang pekat. Ia terus mengayun langkah kakinya menyusuri jalan yang telah dipilihnya sendiri itu—tanpa tahu tempat tujuannya. Tanpa memiliki tempat tujuan.

Hingga kemudian ia menemukan sepercik titik api yang bersinar samar-samar dalam gelap.

'Dunia sekelilingku semuanya gelap gulita. Cahaya hanya merupakan angan belaka.'

Bunyi dentingan pedang yang beradu menggema di udara. Benizakura di tangan Nizou berayun cepat menebas angin hingga menimbulkan sayatan pada tubuh samurai berambut perak yang menjadi lawannya.

'Karena itu, ketika kutemukan setitik api kecil di ujung persimpangan jalan yang gelap, tak dapat kuhentikan diriku untuk menghampirinya. Aku memilihnya.'

Pedang Benizakura di tangan Nizou berhasil menyarangkan serangan pada bahu kiri sang Silver Samurai yang mengelak di detik-detik terakhir.

'Dan ketika api kecil itu mulai padam, hanya tersisa dua pilihan bagiku.'

Pedang berhiaskan naga emas menukik tajam merobek otot lengan Nizou diiringi jeritan yang memekakkan.

'Membiarkan api itu padam; dan aku kehilangan satu-satunya cahaya bagiku. Atau…'

Serangan cepat melumpuhkan gerakan Nizou. Tendangan kuat bersarang kuat di perutnya hingga ia tersungkur mundur dan hampir jatuh terjerembab dari atap genting Battle Ship Kiheitai.

Melirik dari sudut matanya, ia dapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam dengan yukata magenta ebrcorak kupu-kupu emasnya, menatap lekat ke arahnya dengan seringai samar di bibirnya.

'…Atau kulemparkan diriku ke tengah nyala api itu untuk membuatnya tetap berkobar.'

"HEAAAAAAAAAA!" Nizou kembali menyerang membabi-buta dengan terikan kencang yang menggema.

'Seperti yang kau katakan, Sakata Gintoki. Aku ini orang bodoh.'

Bau amis menyusup di udara. Kedua samurai telah kehilangan banyak darah. Namun Nizou tak mengendurkan serangan cepatnya sama sekali, menatap samurai berambut perak di hadapannya dengan mata hatinya.

'Karena itulah aku pilih yang kedua. Aku akan mati. Demi menjaga api kecil dalam diri Takasugi Shinsuke.'

Semakin lama ia bertarung melawan Sakata Gintoki, semakin ia merasa tak tahan.

Tak tahan dengan cahaya menyilaukan yang terpancar dari samurai berambut perak itu, yang datang kepadanya membawa tekad sebagai seorang samurai untuk melindungi apa yang diyakininya.

Jiwa manusia bagaikan kembang api musim panas. Hanya pada saat menjelang kematiannya lah manusia terlihat begitu indah. Bersinar begitu cerah.

Sama seperti ketika ibu dan ayahnya yang tewas dibantai para perampok di hari yang sudah lama berlalu.

Begitulah yang Nizou percayai selama ini.

Namun ketika ia bertemu dengan Takasugi Shinuke di malam gelap yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan penuh itu, ia temukan sesuatu yang lain. Yang tak pernah ia temukan dari semua orang yang lain.

Titik cahaya yang menuntut perhatiannya, menuntut segala hal dalam dirinya, menuntut pengabdiannya.

Bukan bola cahaya terang benderang, bukan pula kobaran api yang menghangatkan jiwa. Namun setitik nyala api kecil yang bertahan di antara gelap dunianya.

Nizou masih ingat. Saat itu dadanya memanas oleh suatu perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Kelopak matanya bergetar perlahan, dan air matanya seolah mendesak ingin keluar.

Seolah kemunculan pemuda berambut hitam kelam dengan kimono magenta bercorak kupu-kupu emasnya itu adalah sesuatu yang selalu ia nantikan seumur hidupnya.

Seolah ia hidup untuk bertemu dengan orang itu.

Hanya untuk menemukan cahaya yang samar itu.

Dan ketika kedua bola matanya telah menangkap sosok itu dalam bayang rongga matanya, ia tak dapat lagi kembali pada jalan gelap yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya berpijak.

.

.

"Itu adalah keinginannya."

Katsura membelalakkan kedua bola matanya.

"Mati untuk membuatku terus dapat berdiri tegak, adalah harapannya."

Sekalipun yang berangkutan pasti akan menyangkal, namun Katsura bersumpah ia dapat menangkap getaran samar dalam kepingan sehitam malam dari lawan bicaranya itu. Atau mungkin… itu hanya delusinya.

Takasugi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Nizou dan Gintoki yang masih bergumul dalam pertarungan hidup dan mati di atas genting Battle Ship. Menatap Katsura dalam, ia berujar setengah berbisik, "Aku hanya mewujudkan mimpinya."

"Kau iblis," Katsura tak tahu lagi apa yang harus diucapkannya. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam tempurung kepalanya.

Takasugi tak menimpali. Memiringkan kepalnya sedikit dan tersenyum tipis dalam kebisuan.

.

.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" Gintoki berteriak di sela serangannya.

Nizou tak menyahut. Fokus untuk memenggal kepala lawan tarungnya itu.

"Jika kau tidak membuang pedang itu sekarang juga, pedang itu akan _memakanmu_! kau akan mati!"

Nizou menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku tidak lebih bodoh darimu, Shiroyasha."

Nizou menusukkan Benizakura dengan serangan cepat, namun berhasil ditangkis oleh Gintoki. Dan tahu-tahu saja, sosok Gintoki lenyap dari hadapannya. Nizou tersentak, terkejut bukan main ketika Gintoki telah berada di punggungnya, tepat bertumpu pada Benizakura yang diayunkan di belakang tubuhnya. Tanpa memberinya kesempatan, Gintoki menusukkan pedang bergagang naga emasnya tepat pada ujung pangkal Benizakura yang melekat di otot lengan Nizou.

Serangan terakhir dari Gintoki melumpuhkan total serangan Nizou, yang kini berterak kesakitan dan dikelilingi cahaya listrik jutaan volt yang seolah membakarnya dalam sengatan tanpa belas kasihan.

.

Cahaya yang ditimbulkan dari _orang itu_ adalah cahaya samar yang tidak menentu. Kadang terlihat redup, kadang pula terlihat begitu menyilaukan. Kilatan cahaya yang kuat, berpadu dalam warna duka yang mendalam.

Kesedihan macam apa yang dirasakannya?

Apa yang membuatnya bersedih?

Nizou tidak suka itu.

Ia tidak suka melihat cahaya yang adalah segalanya baginya itu, meredup karena hal-hal yang ia tidak paham.

Karena itulah, ia akan melakukan satu-satunya hal yang paling dipahaminya dengan jelas.

Ia akan menyingkirkan semua hal—semua orang—yang membuat cahaya itu redup.

Bakufu. Shinsengumi. Amanto. Joushishi. Persetan dengan semua itu.

Banyak orang telah terpesona pada cahaya yang sama dengan dirinya—berkumpul di sekeliling Takasugi Shinsuke dan menyerahkan seluruh jiwa raganya hanya untuknya. Banyak orang bagaikan ngengat seperti dirinya. Menghampiri cahaya di ujung jalan gelap ini, walau mereka mengerti bahwa yang ada di ujung jalan adalah suatu kenihilan yang membawa kehampaan yang pekat.

Nizou tidak ingin menjadi seperti yang lainnya.

Ia tidak seperti yang lainnya, yang tidak mampu memahami warna duka yang terpancar dari sinra kecil itu.

Wlaaupun kedua bola matanya buta, namun mata hati Nizou dapat melihat semua itu. Dapat merasakan semua itu.

Ia selalu membenci Kawakami Bansai. Karena pemuda itu juga dapat memahami Takasugi seperti ia memahaminya.

Ia tidak suka itu.

Ia selalu membenci Kijima. Ia selalu membenci Takechi. Karena kedua orang itu selalu berada di sisi Takasugi dan memvokalkan sumpah-sumpah kesetiaan mereka tanpa memahami warna penderitaan dalam diri Takasugi.

Ia tidak suka itu.

Ia selalu membenci Shiroyasha. Ia selalu membenci Katsura Kotarou.

Karena mereka memiliki kenangan bersama Takasugi.

Ia tak suka itu.

Dalam gejolak yang membara dalam rongga dadanya, ia mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

Yang membuat api dalam diri Takasugi berpijar lemah di kala-kala tertentu, adalah mereka semua. Yang membuat Takasugi menderita adalah semua orang di dunia ini.

Maka ia akan melakukan satu-satunya hal yang paling dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri, yang paling dipahaminya.

Membunuh Katsura Kotarou. Membunuh Sakata Gintoki. Menghabisi Shinsengumi. Menghancurkan Bakufu. Membinasakan makhluk-makhluk Amanto dari muka bumi.

Melenyapkan segala kesedihan Takasugi Shinsuke.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X

"_Jatuhnya Spaceship besar di teluk Edo telah mengakibatkan kegemparan besar bagi warga sekitar. Saat ini kepolisian tengah mengusut kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi di atas langit Edo beberapa jam yang lalu, yang luput dari perhatian warga Edo sama sekali. Pertempuran macam apakah yang terjadi di sini sebelumnya? Siapakah orang-orang yang bertarung di sini saat itu? Dari—"_

Kijima mematikan layar televisi di hadapannya. Melenyapkan satu-satunya cahaya di ruang lengang tempatnya terduduk di atas sofa merah pekat.

"Semua ini membuatku muak."

Takechi menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa tanpa menyahut.

"Semua ini membuatku muak."

"Harus kuakui," Takechi akhirnya membuka suaranya, "hal ini memang membuat selera makanku hilang."

"Apanya yang _'Senjata yang hanya diperuntukkan bagi Hitokiri Nizou' _?" Kijima mendengus. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. "Pedang itu adalah alat bunuh dirinya!"

Takechi sama sekali tak melirik pada gadis beryukata merah muda di sampingnya, menatap layar televisi yang gelap gulita. "Jika itu yang ada dalam kepalamu, lalu mengapa raut wajahmu seperti itu?"

Kijima tertawa pahit, "Aku muak. Si Nizou itu sampai melakukan hal yang seperti itu demi Shinsuke-sama. Aku muak."

Takechi tak menganggapi.

"Aku muak."

.

.

.

* * *

"Zura, yang dilakukannya itu bukanlah sebuah tindakan yang bodoh. Melemparkan dirinya dalam bara api membuatnya menjadi bagian dari nyala api itu sendiri. Kini ia tak lagi hidup di jalan yang gelap. Atau… dalam hal ini, _mati_ di jalan yang gelap.

"Aku tidak memandang rendah pada orang-orang yang memiliki tekad kuat seperti itu. Karena aku sendiri, memiliki tekadku sendiri dan hidup hanya untuk keyakinanku itu. Jika untuk idealismeku, apapun akan kulakukan. Sekalipun harus mengorbankan mereka yang telah menyerahkan pengabdiannya padaku.

"Karena itulah keinginan mereka."

* * *

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

**End Note:**

Aaah akhirnya saya beresin fic ini. Seperti yang saya bilang di awal, fic ini semacam retelling versi saya dari POV para villain. Dan ditulis dengan gaya berbeda dari gaya menulis saya yang lainnya. Apa ya, lebih to the point(?) o.o

Ending dari Benizakura arc sendiri (dari sisi Kiheitai) tidak dipaparkan dalam animanga-nya, namun dari pernyataan Yamazaki Sagaru (ninja Shinsengumi) pada episode berikutnya—yang melaporkan kejadian ini pada Hijikata Toushirou (Wakil Ketua Shinsengumi), disebutkan bahwa _mayat Okada Nizou tidak ditemukan dimanapun_.

Apakah Takasugi membawanya bersamanya, ketika Battle Ship Harusame datang menjemputnya? Apakah Kijima dan Takechi yang membawa tubuh Nizou, mengingat mereka masih berada di dalam Battle Ship Kiheitai saat itu? Sekalipun itu mereka, apa Takasugi yang memerintahkan mereka untuk membawa tubuh Nizou?

Yang jelas, yang manapun itu, masih berupa misteri… Dan mungkin sang mangaka ingin kita menginterpretasikan sendiri…

Jadi sekali lagi saya katakan, fic ini adalah retelling Benizakura arc versi saya, dari sisi Kiheitai. Yang saya angkat menjadi fokus utama adalah perasaan dan apa yang dipikirkan Nizou, bukan tentang plotnya. Semoga cukup dapat dinikmati!

Have a nice day~ ^^/


End file.
